Castle of the Two Sisters/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the distance S1E02.png Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png Elements of Harmony in stone form S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Main 6 in the Chamber of the Elements. Rarity "look!" S1E2.png|Rarity looking toward another castle tower. Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon in the castle throne room. Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Castle throne room, overhead shot. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight in old pony sisters' castle S4E01.png|Twilight in the past throne room, now with two thrones. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Hole in the roof S4E02.png|Hole in the throne room roof. Castle at night S4E02.png|External shot of castle. Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E02.png|Elements of Harmony rise from beneath the floor. Black vines inside a ravine S04E02.png|On your left. Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png|A view of the castle from the tree Spike climbs up. Castle Mane-ia Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png|External shot of the castle from across the bridge/ Twilight and Spike walking inside the castle S4E03.png|Twilight and Spike in the main hall Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png|The castle library. Spike sees an alicorn horse statue S4E03.png Castle of the Two Sisters S4E03.png Castle interior S4E03.png|Chamber of the Elements. Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Angel standing on pressure plate S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack argue S4E03.png|Hallway with paintings. Twilight Sparkle and Spike researching S4E03.png|The castle library, shot #2. Reading room in library S4E03.png|Secret reading room. Applejack and Rainbow in spiral staircase S4E03.png|Spiral staircase. The Hall of Hooves S4E3.png|Applejack and Rainbow Dash in the Hall of Hooves. Rarity's horn glowing S04E03.png|Rarity and Fluttershy under a trap door. Journal castle drawing S4E03.png Organ to the Outside drawing S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow in hall of pony armor S4E03.png|Hallway lined with suits of pony armor. Pony of Shadows S4E03.png|Chamber of the Organ to the Outside. Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png|Dragon statue, as seen in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Castle of the Two Sisters at nighttime S4E03.png|External shot of the castle at night. Castle library S4E3.png Power Ponies Mane 6 cleaning up the old castle S4E06.png|Mane 6 cleaning the throne room. Twilight "looking great, everypony" S4E06.png|Throne room, overhead shot. Spike reading the comic book in the castle S4E06.png|Celestia and Luna's reading room, daytime. Main 6 walking in the castle S4E06.png|Mane 6 walking through castle corridor. Main 6 sees an entrance S4E06.png|Castle library from another angle. Inspiration Manifestation Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E23.png A part of the library of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png|one of the library scenes A doorway shot of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png|Doorway and ladder in the background Yet another secret lever thing in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png|The classic book-pull-shelf-opener What the book-lever does, S4E23.png|The book-lever result A hidden stairway in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png|A stairway leading to the book at the top The book at the top of the black stairway, castle of the royal pony sisters, S4E23.png| You'd think that Celestia might have warned Twilight about this before hand, it was her castle after all. Backward shot of the hidden staircase at the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png|The dark staircase from a different angle Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png Twilight's friends haven't found anything S4E25.png Pinkie and Rarity haven't found anything S4E25.png Twilight "I think I found something!" S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E26.png Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png|The castle is seen in the background Season five Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Princess Luna in the old castle throne room S5E13.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Castle of the Two Sisters S5E26.png Twilight and Spike walking down the hallway S5E26.png Twilight "The future of Equestria's at stake!" S5E26.png Twilight sees Nightmare Moon on her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon tapestry S5E26.png Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Castle of the Two Sisters in a rainstorm S7E26.png Pillars of Old Equestria in Castle of the Two Sisters S7E26.png Pillars of Equestria fight the Pony of Shadows S7E26.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Gallus flying over Castle of the Two Sisters S8E2.png Gallus flying around Celestia and Luna banners S8E2.png Young Six hang out in Castle of the Two Sisters S8E2.png Season nine Uprooted Crystal mass forms into treehouse layout S9E3.png Crystal staircase forms on treehouse exterior S9E3.png Young Six in awe of the crystal treehouse S9E3.png Young Six behold the Treehouse of Harmony S9E3.png Upper view of the Treehouse of Harmony S9E3.png Astral Twilight "whenever you seek solace" S9E3.png Treehouse of Harmony's door opens S9E3.png Twilight Sparkle "is everycreature okay?" S9E3.png Ocellus explaining what happened S9E3.png Spike "who's gonna give us the tour?" S9E3.png Twilight, Spike, and Young Six enter treehouse S9E3.png She's All Yak Treehouse of Harmony at night S9E7.png Sandbar approaching the treehouse S9E7.png Yona sees Sandbar approaching S9E7.png Yona hits a pillar with her head S9E7.png Student Counsel Treehouse of Harmony in the distance S9E11.png Starlight and friends run toward the castle S9E11.png Castle doors keep the cockatrices out S9E11.png Starlight and friends trapped in the castle S9E11.png Sunburst "if this really is a migration" S9E11.png Terramar "get word back to our parents" S9E11.png Maud Pie loves Mudbriar more as a statue S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer feeling hopeless S9E11.png Trixie pointing at the treehouse S9E11.png Treehouse of Harmony exterior at night S9E11.png Maud dragging Mudbriar's petrified body S9E11.png Miscellaneous The Mane Six at a castle.jpg 26 Updates Together MLP mobile game.png Friends Forever issue 35 sub cover.jpg My Little Pony Story Secrets - The Castle of the Two Sisters cover.jpg